Diving into darkness
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: When Shadow died after saving the world from ARK, a devestated Amy decides to find out the truth. AND, is Sonic jealous! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Diving into darkness

"I….fulfilled……. my promise to…..Maria…..but…. .A-Am….A-Amy….." Sonic walked into the station on the ARK. "Oh Sonic! You returned!" Tails said excitedly. "Sonic! Where is Shadow?" Amy asked immediately. Suddenly, Sonic's smile dropped to a frown. He shook his head slowly. "S-Sonic…..where's Shadow?" Amy asked again. "Shadow….he….didn't make it." Amy's face revealed utter shock. "Sonic….quit your stupid jokes. Tell me where Shadow is." "I'm not kidding Amy. Shadow died from overuse of his power. There's nothing left but these." Sonic pulled out Shadow's golden bracelets. Amy snatched them quickly. She ran to the window. "Shadow? Shadow? She looked frantically through the large window that overlooked Earth. "SHADOW!!!!!" she cried suddenly. "A-Amy calm down he…." "Shut up Tails!! You're lying! Shadow has to be alive!! This is the cruelest joke yet!!" "Amy stop it!! Shadow's dead!" "Dead?! For what?! This stupid planet?! That's all?! Fulfillment of Maria's wishes?! THAT'S ALL?!!!!" Amy dropped to her knees. Tears fell from her angry emerald eyes as she sobbed. "Amy…..let's go back to Earth." Sonic said. "No!! If Shadow's truly dead I want his body! Sonic I…huh?" Sonic punched Amy's head. She blacked out. "S-Sonic!!" Tails exclaimed. "Tails get Knuckles and tell him we have to leave. Hurry!! Before Amy wakes up!" "Right…" Tails flew off. Sonic loaded Amy into Tails' plane. "Why was Amy so upset? I know he died…but Amy really took it bad…..Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Diving into darkness (chapter 2)

Amy woke up in her bedroom. "Are you okay Amy?" "Shadow?!" Amy leapt up. "Amy calm down!! It's me! Sonic!" "….You knocked me out….and brought me back to Earth…..Sonic….why?" "Amy he's dead! Why are you so wound up about it?!" "Because I love him an-……oh…"Amy put a hand on her mouth. "You…love him? Love Shadow? Since when have…you loved Shadow?" "Since my birthday you forgot. He comforted me. He was there. He confessed to me that day. He's not just a weapon!! He too has a heart!! Unlike you!!" "Amy…..Amy who is Maria? You mentioned her on the ARK." Sonic said. Amy calmed a bit. "Maria was Shadow's best friend on the ARK. He told me she meant a lot to him. She was killed when ARK was shut down….she saved Shadow by sending him to Earth." "What about her wishes?" "Shadow told me that when she died, she wanted him to take her place in the world. To protect it so everybody could be happy. He always said Maria was so kindhearted and that that was her last wish." Sonic nodded slowly. "Amy…Shadow's funeral is tomorrow. I came to tell you that. "I'm not going." Amy said sharply. " W-Why?" "Because Shadow's not dead. I'm going to find him." "Amy no!!" "Go away Sonic. I'm getting dressed." Amy I…..oh….." Amy slammed her hammer onto Sonic's head, knocking him to the ground. "I only hope I did'nt give you brain trauma. Goodbye Sonic." "A…my…." And Sonic blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Diving into darkness (chapter 3)

Amy slipped on a black version of her regular dress and walked out with her hammer. She passed the place that she had first met Shadow. The lake nearby Station Square. She had been crying because Sonic had been mean. He came down from the trees suddenly. He stared at her strangely….then swiftly ran away. He returned with flowers from the park. He handed them to her without a word. She had asked his name. "Shadow the hedgehog….." he said before running. He had left her in a daze. She almost thought it was love at first sight. "Shadow….I will find you." She took a boat out to the ocean. She paddled to Eggman's tower. She walked into the entrance. "Halt….you are unauthorized….halt…."Amy silenced the robot with one swing of her hammer. A large screen lit up. "Well if it isn't Amy Rose!? What do you want?!" Eggman screamed angrily. " I want to ask you about Shadow. I mean no harm." She said, dropping her hammer. "Alright….proceed." Amy walked into an elevator which took her strait to Eggman's lab. "Sit down." Eggman said from his worktable. Amy sat. "What about Shadow?" "Where is Shadow?" Amy asked. "Why must you know?! Sonic sent you?!" "No. I came of my own will. I want to find Shadow." Amy clasped the locket around her neck. "Why do you want Shadow?" Eggman asked again. "…Shadow never told you that he had a lover?" "What?!" "Shadow and I are in love. I won't stop until I find Shadow. Until I know how he is." "….Girl….follow me then. I also wish to find Shadow. Join me and forget that blue abomination!!" "Will you help me find Shadow?" "Yes." "….then I accept."


	4. Chapter 4

Diving into Darkness (chapter 4)

"A…my…."Sonic woke up in Tails' workshop. " Tails!! He woke up!" Knuckles said. "Sonic!!" Tails exclaimed. "Where's Amy?! What happened?!" Tails asked. "…Amy's the one who got me out…..she must have gone searching for Shadow." Sonic said. "Why is she so upset about Shadow anyway?" Knuckles asked. "She….she blurted that she and Shadow were secretly in love, but were keeping it from us." " She was a little funny when we were on ARK. That must be it. When I said I was going to hunt down Shadow, she almost seemed like she was stalling for him and trying to stop me." Tails said. "I still can't believe it….Amy and Shadow?" "How long have they known each other?" Tails asked. "Almost a year I think." Sonic said. "WHAT?! That long?! That would be around a month before we had problems with that liquid Chaos!!" Tails exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "Yeah. Ever since then she hasn't been so crazy around me." Sonic said. "Yeah I noticed that too." Knuckles said. "Where do you think Amy would be?" Tails asked. "Wherever Shadow usually showed up probably." Sonic said. "And where the hell would that be?" Knuckles asked sharply. "And how the hell would I know?" Sonic asked. "Guys calm down….we obviously have no idea where Amy is…..so I can use a tracking device" Tails said. "Why didn't you say that before?" Knuckles asked in smarty pants tone. "…Shut up. Anyway, Amy couldn't have gotten that far so we should find her." Tails stated. "Amy……" Sonic whispered in a worried tone. "It's strange how much you want to find her Sonic. I thought you couldn't stand her." Knuckles pointed out. "Well, uh….she is my friend!" Sonic said a bit nervously. "Yeah. Tails turn on the tracking device then!" "Sure! I just have to input Amy's data and she is…..she…..No way." "What?" Knuckles asked. "…….You guys won't believe where Amy is……" "Where?!" Sonic asked loudly. "The military base where Shadow was released from….."


	5. Chapter 5

Diving into Darkness (chapter 5)

"Wait Amy. This is Where I released Shadow….but he's not here." Eggman said. "We searched the entire base and he's….not here…….Shadow…."Amy whimpered sadly. "Where else would Shadow be?" Eggman asked. "….I bet he would want the Chaos Emeralds…..Tails has them. We can go in and steal them. We could lead Shadow to us with the Emeralds…." "It's a good idea." "Tails has one in his plane, and the rest in his workshop. I can steal them." Amy said.

"Sonic!! Amy's leaving the base!! She…she's heading here right now!! To the workshop!" Tails said. As he said that, a crash was heard outside. Sonic rushed out, Knuckles and Tails following. Sonic stood in shock. "A…..my?" he uttered slowly. Amy held a sparkling yellow chaos emerald in her left hand, her hammer in her right hand. Eggman floated next to her in his hover machine. "Hey Sonic. Knuckles. Tails." She said without feeling. "That's the emerald from my plane!!" Tails exclaimed. "Amy what the hell are you doing?!" Knuckles asked angrily. "Why are you with Eggman?! ...you! You tricked her didn't you Eggman!!" "No Sonic. I chose this. I knew you wouldn't help me find Shadow. So I went to somebody who could actually help."

"No Amy!! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Sonic demanded to know. "I told you I would find Shadow no matter what!! You!! ….You never cared! You never even listened to me!! Shadow was the only one!" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Amy that's not it!! You have no idea how much I really love….." Sonic stopped in mid sentence. Amy took this chance to run past him into Tails' workshop. "Amy!!" Sonic rushed after her. As he entered, he saw her holding the rest of the emeralds in her arms. Sonic could only stare. "Amy…I love you." He said sadly. She looked at him hatefully, and shook her head. She walked past him. She went out to Eggman. " I have them. Let's leave. I don't feel like staying any longer." Amy whispered. "Fine." Eggman said. He let Amy hop on board his machine and they teleported away. Sonic walked out of the workshop. "Sonic…..what's wrong with you?" Tails asked. "….Is she gone?" he asked in a hushed voice. Knuckles nodded. Sonic looked at the setting sun. "……I hate you Shadow." He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please review!! I wanna know what you think of my romantic imagination!! LOL I don't even watch soap opras...but I watch tons of anime which is sorta the same. I LOVE DRAMA AND SHADOW X AMY!!


	6. Chapter 6

Diving into Darkness (chapter 6)

Amy stood in Eggman's huge lab, pacing back and forth impatient and worried. "Shadow……Shadow……" she muttered sadly, her voice bouncing off the lab's white walls. "Calm down girl…..he should come….." Eggman said in irritation, sighing as he sketched another blueprint for another killer robot. Amy sat down out of disappointment and exhaustion. She opened the silver locket that hung safely around her neck. Within was a picture that she and Shadow had taken in a photo booth in Station Square months ago. His smiling face showed his love for her.

_flashback_

"Wow Shadow!! These pictures are so much better than the first ones we took on my birthday!!" Amy exclaimed happily as they walked through downtown Station Square hand in hand. Shadow chuckled softly, He smiled warmly. "Want to sit down for coffee?" Amy asked as they neared a small café. "That would be nice." Shadow said, his warm smile still unfading. As they sipped warm lattes in a corner of the empty café, Shadow began to speak. "Amy…you're the only one I can seriously smile for. I would do anything for you. I swear." He said seriously although he kept up a smile. Amy stared at him lovingly. "Shadow….I will always love you. I hope you know that." "I….know….but it's just so wonderful to hear you say it aloud." "Ok then, I'll say it again!! I love you Shadow!!" Amy exclaimed with a cheery smile.

_End flashback_

Tears began to stain her face once more. "S-Shadow…." She sobbed quietly at the corner table. "Damn……I can't get any living signals from the global location unit!!" Eggman cursed at the machine he operated. "So there is no signal anywhere on earth? It only works if he's alive?" Amy shot up instantly. "Ye-yes…what about it?" "Eggman….there's one place we have not checked yet." Amy declared. She walked across the large room quickly. "Where Amy?! If the global tracking device isn't finding him he's either dead or…..not on….Earth." "…My point exactly." Amy pointed out. "…… central control, prepare the rocket." Eggman said abruptly. "Voice recognition confirmed. Preparing ship…." The computer's voice responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!! I will do what i can!! flames are taken as advice so give your real opinion!!


	7. Chapter 7

Diving into Darkness (chapter 7)

"Damn it…..Damn it…..Damn it all!!" Sonic shouted angrily to himself. "Man this is one big mess." Knuckles said with a sigh. Sonic punched the wall of Tails' small workshop over and over. "Why didn't you stop her back there anyways?" Knuckles asked suddenly. Sonic stopped, paused his actions and turned to Knuckles slowly. "I don't know….It….I…When I saw her I just…my body refused to move…….Guys…..I …I'm in love with Amy." Sonic said slowly. Tails spit out the coke he had been drinking. He coughed out the rest. "Uh….Tails?" Knuckles stared at the fox worriedly. Sonic shrugged. "I didn't think you'd react that way Tails….." "No not that, Amy's signal disappeared from the monitor!! All systems are fine, it's just the signal! And this device is global!" "What does that mean?!" Sonic asked worriedly, rushing to the screen. "It means Amy went to outer space." Knuckles said matter-of-factly. "But why would she?" Sonic asked frantically "Calm down, calm down…." Tails said. "Is that not completely obvious?" Knuckles stated. "….The ARK….." Sonic said in sudden realization. "Yeah." Tails said. "She's really taking this far…" Knuckles said. "Let's go to ARK then!!" Sonic exclaimed impatiently. "I have to build another rocket!!" Tails said. "Why?" "Because my plane doesn't have a Chaos Emerald anymore! Amy stole the one in my plane...! " "You're right….." Knuckles said. Sonic paused a bit. "Tails…..the artificial emerald!!" "……what?!" "We can use it as a new power source!" "Are….are you sure?" "Hell yeah! We have to hurry up! Come on guys!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry it's like super short...i need more coffee!! please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Diving into Darkness (chapter 8)

Amy took one shaky step aboard the ARK. "Shadow…." She whispered softly. Her words softly carried through the abandoned and empty hallways of ARK's immense station. Eggman approached behind her slowly. "He should be here. If not then there is no chance that he even…." "Don't tell me that. I'll find him." She walked through the large halls, leaving Eggman behind. As she walked on she remembered the battles that took place. When Shadow was fighting Sonic. "Sonic…..no….he doesn't matter to me any longer. I will find Shadow! I swear it!" Amy cried in her head as she walked on through the long hallway with a determined profile.

Eggman stood around the boarding station messing with his portable location device, trying to find out Shadow's location. "Humph…the tracking device has no signal in space. Damn it." He said angrily as he began to pace back and forth quickly about the station. "Eggman." Eggman stopped. Somebody had just whispered his name. "Amy?" Eggman said a bit creeped out. "Eggman." Eggman turned to the source of the voice. "…….Damn it….." Eggman cursed as he saw who had spoken.

Amy now stood looking through the large window she had frantically searched only a week ago. Sadness came over her. Tears once again started to form in her eyes. "Shadow…..come back to me….please….." "……...Amy?" Amy froze as she heard a familiar voice behind her. She felt a wave of emotion. Almost like shock, but not quite. It was too strange to comprehend. Something like….the relief of a thousand weights. She slowly turned to face the one who had spoken her name"…………..Sh…Sha…….Shadow?". she uttered slowly as tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! Thank you for reading this far!! The ending comes soon!! I hope you are enjoyng the story!!


	9. Chapter 9

Diving into darkness (chapter 9)

"Ok Eggman!! Where's Amy?!" Sonic demanded to know. "Damn it….." Eggman said. Sonic stood before him, his face twisted to anger. Tails soon flew behind him. "You got Amy to steal the Chaos Emeralds too! You just don't stop!!" Tails exclaimed angrily to Eggman as he landed. "We're here to get Amy back to her senses and kick your ass!" Sonic said determined. "Fine. I didn't even ask her to get the emeralds. She got them herself! Face it Sonic! She's betrayed you for good! She only wants to see Shadow again! She could care less about you! She told me herself! " Sonic paused, his anger fading to a sad shock. "She….she really does…hate me doesn't she?" he thought with a sad smile as his head tilted down to face the white floor.

"Shadow? SHADOW!!" Amy leaped from where she had been standing, wrapping her arms tightly around the black hedgehog. "Amy….." his relieved voice calmed her. "Everyone said that you died……I was so scared Shadow! But now I've found you. Shadow…." "Amy when I got back everyone had left already. I was afraid you would forget me here. But you're here and I won't be alone anymore. The world can burn in hell but I would be fine if I was with you." Shadow quietly confessed. "I asked Eggman to bring me here. We have the Chaos Emeralds, all seven!!" "…..Eggman? What about Sonic?" Shadow's expression became worried. "……well who cares about Sonic anyway?" Amy muttered. "huh?" "no….nothing."

Eggman held the Chaos Emeralds in his arms. "It doesn't matter to me anyway! I have the emeralds and you're the fools!!" Eggman ran quickly out the room and into his shuttle. "Damn it! Sonic get up! We got to get him!!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic stood completely still. "What the hell?!" Eggman's shuttle took off, leaving the guys in a cloud of hot grey smoke. 'Sonic what the hell is wrong with you?! He escaped and you did nothing!!" Knuckles began to shake Sonic. Sonic lifted his head. Knuckles stopped when he saw the forlorn look on his usually happy face. "….sorry." Knuckles said. "Knuckles? Tails? Sonic?" The guys turned to face the source of the voice. "Amy? ………Shadow?!" "Long time no see." Shadow said. Amy kept an emotionless look as she stared at the three. Sonic stared sadly back. Amy glared at him angrily. "Where's Eggman?" she asked.

"He took the emeralds and left." Knuckles said. "I thought he would do that. So predictable." Amy coldly replied. Shadow looked at Amy with a worried face. "Since when had she become like that?" he wondered. "We should go to Earth before he causes trouble…."Shadow said. "……Sure." Sonic replied half-heartedly. As they turned to board Tails' plane, Sonic glared fircely at Shadow. "Damn you to hell..." Sonic thought bitterly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go!! Shadow is alive!! Can they stop Eggman? And what about Sonic's feelings? REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS!!


	10. Chapter 10

Diving into Darkness (chapter 10)

Sonic stared at Shadow fiercely during the ride back to Earth. "….Damn you Shadow……Amy was mine. Amy **is** mine……yet she goes to **you **instead. In what way are you luring her you bastard? I'll wipe that smile off your damn face. Go to hell you **monster**. Amy is **mine**." Sonic thought with a horribly jealous rage. Shadow did not notice. He sat in the back of Tails' rocket chatting lovingly with Amy. Amy was smiling so warmly, so brightly, something that made Sonic's blood boil.

"How is it she saves that only for **him**? She can only smile that way for **him**? Yet she looks at me like **I'm **the monster!!" Sonic thought hatefully. They landed by Tails' workshop as nighttime fell. "Hey guys, why don't we sleepover in the lab? It would be nice! All of us!" Tails said, intending to lighten the mood. "…..Fine." Sonic said. "You okay Sonic?" Knuckles asked, sensing Sonic's strange behavior. "Yeah don't worry Knuckles. I guess I'm just a little tired." Sonic replied quietly. "Whatever. I can't stay; I need to watch the master emerald." Knuckles said to Tails. "Okay then. See you tomorrow Knuckles." As Knuckles left, every one else entered Tails' workshop.

"I'm going to bed then! Goodnight Shadow!!" Amy said as she left the room. "I will too. I think we all should so we're recharged for fighting Eggman." Tails said as he began to exit the room as well. "Good night Tails." Sonic said. "You too Tails replied as he yawned. "….Are you going too?" Sonic asked Shadow. "No, why do you ask?" Shadow replied. "….We need to talk outside." Sonic answered in a serious tone. "…..fine…" Shadow replied. They walked out into the moonlit night. "Shadow. I don't want you near Amy. In fact…..I think you shouldn't be near any of us." "….What? Sonic what you're saying doesn't make any sense….." "Stay away from Amy. She's mine." "Sonic, I don't think you understand the way.." "Oh I understand Shadow. Very clearly in fact. Amy's mine and you stole her. I think I have the right to take her back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow things are heating up!! please review and give opinions!! The end is getting close!


	11. Chapter 11

Diving into Darkness (chapter 11)

"Sonic what the hell do you mean?!" Shadow exclaimed. "I loved her even before you met her you damned bastard! She was mine!! Then you stole her!!" Sonic claimed angrily. "Lies! What she felt for you was only adoration!! You were a hero that she respected! And from what she's told me, I can see that you were just selfish and egotistic, basking in the glory you received!! She was no different to you!" Shadow exclaimed. "Shut the hell up!!" Sonic used a homing attack on Shadow, which he narrowly evaded. " I will get Amy from you no matter what it takes!" Sonic cried with rage. "You're psychotic!!" Shadow exclaimed, throwing a chaos spear back at him.

Amy awoke. "Man….I need water…" she groaned, hopping out of bed. She walked to Tails' refrigerator to get her water, when she saw Sonic punch Shadow through the window. "Shadow!!" Amy exclaimed. She put on slippers and ran outside quickly.

"STOP IT!!!" she cried at the top of her lungs. The two hedgehogs stopped in their tracks. "Amy!!" they both exclaimed in shock. "What is this?! Why are you fighting?! You're both bruised up!!" "Amy…I'm sorry…." Shadow said sadly. "Amy!! He's faking you!! He probably has other intentions in mind!! He doesn't love you!!" Sonic cried angrily. "…..enough. Sonic you…..you just don't understand me when I say I don't love you anymore. In fact…. I almost hate you now. I don't want your excuses because that's all you can give me. I don't want your love because I know it is never real. Nothing I trust you with is ever taken seriously. My love was something you always took for granted, always believing I would be as foolish as that! I will never love you again because Shadow is the only one that matters to me. Understand…...Please."

"Amy I'm not lying or making excuses!! When I said I loved you I meant it. I swear to this completely!" Sonic swore. "…….If you loved me for real, you would let me find my happiness and let me go. You would face this as an unchangeable truth and pray for the happiness of Shadow and I. The way you say you love me only proves to me your selfishness." Amy told him. Shadow was amazed at how Amy had changed towards Sonic. Instead of her friendly chatter, she was smashing his heart to bits.

"A-Amy….let's get some sleep…..we'll need it. Amy turned to Shadow and smiled "Sure." She replied. They left Sonic behind in the dark by himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omg! Sonic suffers heart break! Please review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Diving into Darkness (chapter 12)

"Everybody wake up!!! I can't find Sonic!! Eggman's got a huge robot in downtown Station Square!! WAKE UP!!!" Tails cried s he ran into the room Shadow and Amy shared. Shadow got up from his makeshift bed on the couch. "How can he disappear at this time?" Shadow wondered, his face turning serious.

"Huh…….is it time for breakfast or something?" Amy asked as she got out of the bed drowsily. "Amy, Sonic disappeared and Eggman has already started destroying downtown!!" Tails exclaimed. "Sonic? …..Once again he becomes a great problem….." Amy said, starting to wake up a bit. "He's probably heartbroken over last night…." Shadow thought sadly.

"We should go without him. He'll show up soon anyway." Amy said. "Knuckles is outside so I guess Amy's right." Tails said. As they went out to see knuckles, Amy stopped as she saw a black envelope on the floor. Bending to pick it up, she saw it was addressed to her. She opened it right away.

"_My Amy,_

_I write this in hopes that you understand my feelings. I love you. I'm willing to take you in any way possible. Amy I believe the pursuit of love is meant to be selfish, as your actions have proved. So we are no different. Amy by the time you read this letter, Station Square is already doomed. The flames of the burning city will be my tribute to you. Forever yours, Sonic._

Amy dropped the letter, letting it flutter to the floor like a paper butterfly. She ran outside to the others. "Everyone!! This isn't Eggman's doing!! It….it's Sonic!!" "What do you mean?" Get to Station Square fast!! We have to hurry!" Amy said, jumping into Tails' plane. "Uh …okay!!" Tails said as he hopped into the cockpit. Everyone sat in the back as Tails took off.

They began to get closer to Station Square. Tails wasn't lying, the fires covered blocks of the city. Amy immediately hopped out, Shadow following. 'Guys you" "We need to hurry!" Amy cried.

They ran through the streets past the fires that ate at the buildings. As they came to a clearing in the smoke, Amy froze. "…….Sonic….?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no! the drama escelates!! I need reviews! I live for them!!


	13. Chapter 13

Diving Into Darkness (chapter 13)

"Amy….you came here like I thought." Sonic replied. "G-golden…..Sonic…."Shadow thought in utter shock.

"Sorry Amy, I hate to tell you this but I only needed Shadow. I think we should settle this one on one. Eggman's pretty stupid to leave the emeralds unprotected at night. So here's the deal. You take power from the emeralds so that this fight it equal. Then we fight. Whoever dies is the looser." Sonic said without care, throwing the emeralds at Shadow's feet.

"Y-You're insane! Snap out of it!! Amy is…" "What is it Shadow, trying to be the good guy? Or maybe you know you're only going to loose?" Sonic taunted.

"Sonic stop this…..I….I'm…both of you, I'm not worth dying for!!" Amy cried. "Don't do this please!!" she cried again.

"Amy……if this is the way he wants it…..then so be it." Shadow said. The emeralds rose from the ground, releasing their power upon Shadow. He started to rise to full power, his body becoming golden as Sonic's was.

"Shadow!! Sonic!! NO! Don't do this!! I don't want either one of you to die!!" Amy cried as she fell onto her knees in the rubble.

"Amy….go to a place where you will be safe. I won't kill him. I promise." Shadow said.

"Yeah? You won't be able to kill me because that's the last promise you're ever making. If it was for Amy, yourself, or that Maria, it doesn't matter to me!!" Sonic exclaimed, beginning to attack him.

Shadow pushed Amy aside quickly, as they took their fight into midair above the burning city.

"No!! No!! Stop!" Amy cried. "How much more will be taken from me? From everyone? Is this what love is? For real?! Why must we all…why…..I only wanted you Shadow…..I'm sorry!! It's all my fault!!!" Amy cried as the golden beings battled in the burning sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END IS NEAR!! Sombody buy me more coffee to fuel my madness!!! But reviews work just as well!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. Chapter 14

Diving Into Darkness (chapter 14)

Tails and Knuckles ran to Amy's side. "Amy, what's going on?! Sonic and Shadow are trying to kill each other!!" Tails exclaimed as he pointed at the golden streaks of light flashing about the ashen morning sky.

Amy shook her head, tears falling from her green eyes. "….It's all my fault! All the cruel things….I was so horrible to him!" she cried.

Tails was puzzled. "You mean that Sonic did all this? And what horrible things did you tell him?" Tails asked worriedly

"……I told him that I hated him…..I shattered his heart and now he's become insane…." Amy sobbed slowly.

"Amy……" Tails looked at her pitiful state, she was worn out, covered in dust, her dress was tattered at the ends, her hair was a mess, and she was on her last nerve. Tails felt great sympathy for her suffering.

"What's wrong Shadow? Can't keep up with me?!" Sonic shouted as they battled, racing through the air at unseen speeds. Shadow suddenly appeared behind him, hitting him out of the air. He crashed into a destroyed building. "Sonic?!" Shadow exclaimed, running through the thick smoke. He was suddenly grabbed by his throat.

Amy ran into the smoke where they had fallen. She coughed as the smoke cleared, revealing Sonic and Shadow. Sonic had Shadow by his throat, and he held a horrible grin on his face. They didn't seem to notice Amy.

"Shadow….I'm taking Amy back now. I win." Sonic said as a golden light formed in his hands. "GOODBYE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!" Sonic screamed maniacally As blood hit the cold ground of the destroyed building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAHA!! CLIFFHANGER!! is shadow dead? Reviews!!! reviews!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Diving into Darkness (chapter 15)

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Tails and Knuckles heard the scream as they ran through the thick smoke that encompassed the city after Sonic's last attack.

"What happened?! You can hardly see anything!! Tails exclaimed.

"Wait Tails!! I think I see them! The smoke's clearing up!!" Knuckles shouted in reply, pointing forward. They ran closer. "You guys!! Are you…….w-what….?" Tails stopped in the middle of his sentence, his face fading to shock. Knuckles as well.

What they saw as the smoke cleared was not registering in their minds. It was too horrible to believe.

Sonic's face was twisted to the utmost silent shock, as was Shadow's.

As Sonic had tried to finish Shadow off, Amy had run between them. She shielded Shadow.

"Amy……Amy…..A…..m..y?" Sonic whispered in shock.

"Sonic……. Sha…..dow….."she fell to the floor without sound.

The two hedgehogs faded back to their original color. Everyone gathered about Amy except for Sonic.

Sonic looked at his hands. "Blood. Amy's blood. Amy…..A…my?" he whispered into the smoke tainted air.

"Amy? Amy? Amy don't leave me!! Don't leave me!!" Shadow cried, holding her hand tightly.

"Shadow….I want…..you….are…..stop…..don't hurt each other……it's…..my fault…….so…ry……I….Son…ic….Shadow…..I…..lo..v….e….y.ou….." Amy gasped for air, trying to keep herself alive. "…….it's…my…..fau….lt…..se…..l…..f…ish…..ness…..we….."

Amy's voice became shakier every second. Shadow tightened his grip on her hand.

Sonic walked over. "It's my own fault. I…..you" he tried his best to speak through his utter shock.

Amy smiled weakly. "……I n…ever…..hated….you…." she whispered. Her eyes struggled to stay open. They then shut slowly.

Shadow dropped her hand. Tails began to cry. Knuckles bowed his head in respect, and Sonic dropped to his knees.

"Maria……I discovered something. Falling in love……_**is like diving into darkness.**_ The only hope you have is the one you love, your light. Once that love is gone, all is dark again. And you fall deeper."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IF YOU THINK THIS IS THE END YOU ARE SO WRONG!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Diving into darkness (chapter 16 FINAL CHAPTER!!)

Shadow held Amy's limp body in his arms. Tears. He cried. He never cried. Never. But for some reason, they fell for **her**.

"I…..I'm scum. I should die……I should die!! Shadow…….kill me! It's all my fault!! Kill me you bastard!!" Sonic screamed as Shadow stared at the sky. It began to rain, putting out the blazing fires.

"Are you crying for us Maria? Please Maria…….save Amy. God….please give Amy back to me. She's all I have left…..Please……don't take her from me…." Shadow thought hopelessly.

"AMY!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow shouted to the raining sky, his tears falling with it.

"Love? That is love. Can you love her? Can you….protect her in return….? Shadow? "

"M…..Maria?"

The chaos emeralds rose from their spots on the ground.

A girl walked to Shadow. He couldn't believe it.

"Shadow…..Our wish has been realized. I will realize your wish now. Love for her. An emotion that is equivalent to the brightest light. I don't want you to suffer again."

"Ma….ria?" Shadow whispered in amazement.

Maria smiled, staring at Amy. Wake up. Lover of Shadow. Please stay by his side and be what I could not be. I want to see you both smile together." Maria said cheerfully.

"Thank you….Maria."

Maria nodded as she disappeared, the emerald dropped.

"Sha…..Shadow?" Amy whispered, opening her eyes. "You're crying…"she said softy, touching the tears sliding down his face.

"It….It's a miracle!!!!" Tails cried happily.

Knuckles smiled. "Shadow's will brought Amy back to life….with the emeralds' power….."

"Amy….?"

Amy turned her head slightly. "Hey Sonic!" she said cheerfully.

Sonic dropped to the ground on his knees. "I…..I'm sorry." He said.

"There is nothing…..to apologize for." Amy said with a smile.

Shadow smiled. "Amy….I love you." He said

Amy giggled cheerfully. "Of course you do!!" she replied. "But I love you more!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey what about me!!" Sonic asked jokingly.

"Sorry Sonic!! Shadow only!!" Amy replied.

"Huuuuuuh??? Not fair!!" "Grow up!!"

Shadow chuckled with relief.

"Maybe love is…..not as dark as I believed. **She **pulled me out of that place. **My light in the dark.**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG the ending for real!!! review review!! I know it was sorta suky but review because i said so!! I have coffee, and I'm not afaid to use it!!


End file.
